Wolve's love
by ICE QUEEN RULER
Summary: An ot6 story. Ryoma is the prince of creatures, he never went to middle school. Instead he meets the regulars at HIgh school. All Star Academy; consists of Seigaku, Hyotei gaku, and Rikkai Dai. Instead of tennis they learn combat nad material arts skills. conatins Yaoi so don't read if you don't like. Rated M for a reasson. please review after reading.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Setting:

Ryoma is 15 years old. He never went to Seigaku Junior High instead he was homeschooled by his mother. Instead of him being the prince of tennis, he is the prince of creatures. Nobody knows who he is or how he looks like. All they know is that they have a prince and you can tell by his transformation. In the world of creatures there is a status of higher rank. Everyone knows who has more dominance by their creature transformation.

Human = lowest rank

Fox = second rank

Tiger = middle rank

Demon = fourth rank

Wolf = highest rank

The creatures also have a human transformation to blend with the humans. We all know that the humans will hunt down the creatures if they ever found out that their richest/ power fullest people are the actual creatures there will be chaos.

Currently nobody knows who Ryoma is, neither in creature or human form. They only know their queen and king in their creature form. They don't care about their human form as long as they run their kingdom nice and safe, everyone is okay. All they know about their prince is his creature form is suppose to looked like. It is supposed to be a combination of how his parent's creature form looked like. White fur with emerald green highlights, and golden reddish, cat like, eyes.

Now he is standing near All Star Academy, a private school just for creatures alike. According to humans, it's just a school for rich and top grade students go here. He is the new transfer student here. He goes here now because his mom wants to meet his true love(s) are. (Note: creature's lovers can be male or female. There are some males that can have kids by having female reproductive organs or by a potion. Also a kid can have multiple fathers.)

Now how is this is going to play out…..


	2. Chapter 2: OT5 meet Ryoma

Ryoma was standing in front of All Star Academy.

"Why did mom and the old man make me come here again?" he sighed in his head. "Oh right, they wanted me to find love. But how do you know when you fall in love? Oh well…."

Ryoma entered the gate. As he walked to the front office girls quickly stop and stared.

"Oh my god, he's so hot." One girl will say., "Just like the 5 knights."

"Do you think he is the new transfer student?" Another girl will say.

Ryoma shrugged the rumors and complements away. He entered the front office and asked for his schedule from the secretary.

The secretary blushed when she looked at him. "Um… the principal wanted to meet with you and discuss your s-schedule."

Ryoma nodded his head and entered the principal's office, but first he knocked three times. When he heard 'enter' he went inside.

"Oh Echizen-sama (he uses his mom's last name, Takeuchi, as his name as the prince) please do come in and have a seat." The principal told him. Ryoma sat down and looked at him waiting for the principal to talk. The principal (let's call him Tanami-sensei) cleared his throat and said, "Echizen-sama considering your test scores and athletic skills, I come to the conclusion of placing you in third year classes."

"I see." Ryoma responded. "But how are we going to deal with me…. I mean my condition or secret if you prefer."

Tanami-sensei nodded his head, "Yes apparently with your 'secret' you do not have to transform for your classes nor your club. I talked to your home teacher and your club teacher/advisor plus your transformation teacher. They all know your conditions. Other than that no one other than you and me know about it."

"Thank you very much sensei, I was wondering who is this '5 knights' I keep hearing about?" Ryoma asked him.

"Oh you mean _them. _Well considering they can't be princes and they basically rule the school not to mention they are well respected around here. They are the 'knights of the prince' you can say. They told me one day that they want to be the protectors of the prince, no matter how hideous or how dumb." He told Ryoma, he gave him a look as Ryoma che'd and he continued, "obviously they haven't meet you, but once they do…"

"They won't know. I mean know that I am the prince anyways." Ryoma cut him off.

Tanami-sensei nodded his head in consideration and understandment. "Yes I know. I just want to give you a fair warning but I do hope you know that at least 85% of the males here are….."

"Yes I know gay its okay." Tanami-sensei nodded his head again.

"Yes and also to give fair warning I want to tell you that the four knights are all gay and are lovers."

Ryoma's eyes widened in shock, "You mean all of them?"

"Yes, much to the girl's disappointment. Oh yes, make sure you don't get on Atobe's bad side because he loves to bully new transfer students. But I bet with you, you won't let him."

Ryoma gave a sly smirk, "Of course not, what kind of prince will I be if I let a measly suppose 'knight' do so."

Tanami-sensei grinned. "Yes that's true. Who knows? Maybe you will become their sixth lover."

Ryoma gave him a dumb-founded look. "What do you know sensei?" he asked, "I mean you are a demon that can see people's true love(s) are."

Tanami gave him another knowing grin and shrugged his shoulders innocently. There was an awkward silence.

"Okay so…. To not let you get lost or be later to class I am going to give you some guides." Tanami-sensei said to break the silence.

Ryoma gave him a suspicious look. "Who exactly did you get?"

"Oh I don't know…. Well we did just talk about them."

"Wait what?..."

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh… here they are now…. Please come in."

Before the door opened completely, Ryoma, quick as lightning, grabbed his cap from his bag, hide his long braid that reached his waist, and put it on. Under his cap, he glared at Tanami- sensei. He, in response, just gave him a reassuring smile.

Soon, the five knights (Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimuru, and Sanada) came in.

**Ten minutes ago with the four knights.**

"Now I wonder why the principal called all of us, just to show one transfer student around." Fuji asked his 4 lovers.

Tezuka and Atobe shrugged their shoulders in response as Atobe said, "Well considering how the Tanami-sensei never asks to show a student around, I know that this Transfer student can be either important or dumb and needs a lot of the best people to show him around."

"Of course the only person who is more important than us is the king, queen, or the prince. But we know the king and queen already graduated and the prince, well the prince can't possibly be here. Then Ore-sama knows that this kid has to be dumb."

His other 4 lovers nodded their head in agreement. How can their prince be here with no guards and no reassurance what so ever? Of course if their prince is here they will be protecting him. What are knights are for, right?

They knocked on the door; they waited until they heard 'enter' until they went inside.

When they went inside they saw Tanami-sensei sitting in his normal seat and a cap wearing boy across of him.

"Excuse us Tanami-sensei, but you said you wanted us to show the new transfer student around." Tezuka told him with respect.

Tanami-sensei nodded his head and looked down at Ryoma. "Echizen-sama your guides are here."

Ryoma gave him another glare under his cap, and tugged his cap more down. He got his stuff and went outside. Under the door way he gave Tanami-sensei a bow and 'thank-you' and finally left. The fivelovers looked at each other in wonderment and gave a bow to Tanami-sensei and left.

**Outside the front office**

"Okay brat listen here Ore-sama and his lovers here are just going to show you your classes and the other necessities and then we will leave so you won't bother us." Atobe declared.

Ryoma looked at him but didn't respond him.

"What are you death, brat? You didn't hear Ore-sama or what?"

Ryoma, again, didn't respond. Atobe, by now, was gritting his teeth.

"Why you brat…"

"Now. Now Kei-kun" Fuji said to Atobe, trying to call him down, "He might not have answered you because it was rude of you to say it like that." He now looked at Ryoma, "And it also rude to not respond to him even when he was rude and it also is rude to talk with a cap on." He paused, "Hmm…. Now that I think of it what do you look like."

As Fuji went to grab his cap, Ryoma, out of instincts, moved back and slapped his hand away. Tezuka and Sanada instantly got mad. Tezuka got him by his shoulders, Ryoma could have taken him out but he was uncovered so he just squirmed around a bit (hey he's not in real danger, right?) Sanada grabbed his cap and took it off him. His braid came out landing on one of his shoulders and hanged over chest.

The five lovers could fell their erections grow a bit just by thinking of touching his hair. As they stared at his golden eyes they were completely lost as they felt their erections grow a bit.

Ryoma on the other hand (completely oblivious to their erections) was completely furious. How dare they touch him? Its true that they didn't know he was a prince. But still they shouldn't be touching nor man-handling anyone. He was seething in his anger.

When Ryoma felt Tezuka's hold got weaker he got out of his hold.

Tezuka and his other lovers snapped out of it when he did so.

"I appreciate if you don't man-handle me. And also," Ryoma grabbed his cap from Sanada's grip and looked back at Fuji, "the only reason why I didn't respond was that he called me 'brat' and about my cap. It is not rude if you wear it only if you wear it inside the castle in front of the king and queen." Ryoma said bluntly in a matter of fact voice.

Fuji opened his eyes from the bluntness.

"Now if you don't mind I am going to go to class." Ryoma said walking off.

'How can you go to class if you don't know the way?" Sanada asked him

Ryoma turned back to face them, "I find a way. It is much better than staying here."

"Wait what are you?" Fuji asked him. He was curious if he and all of his lovers felt the same thing just by seeing his hair and eyes. He knew that this could be a start of something new. He couldn't help but grin by that looked at Yukimuru who had a twin like grin as well.

Ryoma looked at him. He couldn't tell them. Even though that fact made his heart hurt, he just couldn't. He doesn't know if he can trust them yet.

"You guys don't need to know nor bother me. I can ask someone else."

"Who will you ask..?" Tezuka can't help but ask. He knew (He was the smartest from all of his lovers) that what they felt was a hint of love. So he didn't want anybody to touch Ryoma, not until his lovers realize what they feel and all together can make Ryoma theirs.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Chapter 3: Ryoma's friends

As Ryoma walks down the hallway the 5 boyfriends followed.

"What do you guys think?" Fuji asked.

"I'm already in love with him." Announced the one person everyone thought they will hear last. It was Tezuka.

"What?" Sanada practically hissed

Tezuka just nodded his head once.

"Think about it. Just looking at his eyes and hair we all got aroused for some reason. I fell in love with him instantly. Don't worry I will wait until you guys are caught up." Tezuka said with a rare smirk on his face. He walked ahead leaving his boyfriends dumbfounded.

"Ryoma" a girl voice broke through the. 5 boyfriends minds. All they saw was a brown blur zoom past them and hugged Ryoma behind his back.

Ryoma looked who was behind him. It was his friend back at the palace where her grandma worked as the nanny of his father when he was young.

"Oh Sakuno." Ryoma smartly responded.

Sakuno grinned and looked at him and thought how much he grew over the last 3 years she didn't see him. She admitted that she had a huge crush on the prince when she was a kid she still likes him a bit. But every day she learned she will never be with him. She can't anyways. They made a promise when they were young that they would not ever fall in love with each other. That and well…. She found that Ryoma was gay, even though he himself did not know that in the past but now since he knows it is much better to hang out with him.

"Wow Ryoma you sure have grown grandma will be impressed."

Ryoma glared at her playfully.

**Back to the five lovers**

"Is that the new transfer student?"Inui said popping out of no where.

The four lovers, as excepted, did not flinch what so ever.

"Yes he is and what are you doing here Inui? Ore-sama is pretty sure that class is still going on. And Ore-sama is never wrong." Atobe said with pride in his voice.

"Oh Karou and I always meet here at this spot to go eat lunch. We always leave early anyways." Inui said as he looked to the other side of the hallway that was empty. "Oh here comes now. Karou, over here."

Kaidou smiled his smile, that he only reserved for his lover, and Inui smiled back then Kaidou stood still his eyes wide at the same time Ryoma turned around to see who screamed a familiar name he hadn't heard for over 4 months.

"Ryoma!" Kaidou cried as he ran past Inui and the five lovers and hugged Ryoma. Ryoma smiled a bit and hugged him back.

Inui and Tezuka widened their eyes. They gritted their teeth together, jealousy taking over them.

* * *

WgWhat will happen next

Sorry it is so short im Kind of losing ideas here i blame the medication i am under if anyone has an idea dont be afraid to leave a review . Or pm


	4. Chapter 4: AN

dear rreaders

I just got a suggestion if I should add yukimura in it from razska'spromis..

Good suggestion btw

I was thinking we gather or not I should I will give u guys about three or four days to vote in reviews or pms so tell me yes or no and maybe why

So far it's

Yes- 1

No-0

So... Yeah


	5. Chapter 5: Heads up another AN

Dear readers i think i dont have to wait for three days to get revoew i already got like... thirty yeses for yukimuru so the yes has spoken and jut give me a moment to edit the summary and the other things so it can be easier so make sure u read this stoey again in like an hour or so

This was written in November 12 2013

At 3:47 pm in UNited statestime

Ps i dont mind having other peiple from other countries as friends i will love to learn new things eapecially their language and culture


	6. Chapter 6: pissed off

Ryoma turned around when he felt an aura full of rage. Once he turned around he saw Inui and Tezuka's fist clenched.

"-ve you been Ryoma?" he managed to hear Kaidou say.

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch what you said right now."

"I said, how have you been?" Kaidou repeated himself.

"I have been good. Just, busy and all. You know study over here and study over there. I haven't been done a lot of things I would have like done but… you know I can't do anything about it."

Kaidou and Sakuno nodded their head in understand meant.

Ryoma sighed….. still feeling the aura full of rage. He closed his eyes, feeling the entire jet- lag coming in. suddenly he heard a yell for help and opened his eyes. He zoomed past the 5 knights and Inui and into a classroom near them. He opened the door to the classroom and he saw three guys trying to get rid of clothes from a younger boy. Ryoma gritted his teeth together.

"You demons better leave him alone." Ryoma said.

"Or what? It's not like you can stop us." One guy said.

"Yeah behind the 5 knights and the bishops. We are the next in line of power." Another guy said.

"I don't give a rat's ass about who is in power or who is next in power. What you are doing to that kid is not forgiving in nature. Now scat now." Ryoma burst out, feeling he was about to burst in energy.

The third guy humped from his position (on top of the topless naked boy). The second guy snapped his fingers and the door closed in front of Ryoma's face. Now he was pissed off.

He heard noise behind him. He turned his head and glared at the 5 knights behind him.

* * *

sorry i haven't been updating lately first it was my computer then i got sick again and then i just found out i have another benign tumor. sigh... its just been pure chaos. oh i also want apoligize this is really short but i couldnt rally right more on my phone its hard you know in a hospital and all. but im getting through so please try to be patient. and thanks to those who are.


	7. Chapter 7 warning

Okay u guys what iam going to do is revise everything and make everthing into one chaptet including some other tories of mine so be payoent plz i will try to do it all today hopefully and add more thinga to it so pleaae read it again and tell . What u tgink i will also get ris of all the AN i made so.. ya plz leav me a review


End file.
